general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Town of The Walking Dead Wiki/Issue 1
Issue 1 of Town of The Walking Dead Wiki. Last Issue: N/A - Next Issue Issue 2 Lee Dixon, retired SHERIFF of a shithole town at the middle of fucking nowhere IN AMERICA. Runned away from his hometown after the evil Shellus attacked it and took it for his own, now living on a Caribbean Island with no name, spending all the day lying on a beach chair, drinking coconut water and being fanned by hot bitches and shit. Real total perfect amazeballs awesome, life, niggas. Whore: You have a phone call, little nigga. It comes from AMERICA Lee: I don't have any business IN AMERICA. Not anymore. Whore: It's some guy named Kenny. He says he needs to- Lee: KENNY? HAND THIS SHIT NOW, WHORE! Kenny: Hey, pal! Long time no see! Well, I need you to come back to AMERICA. I became the MAYOR of the town and you're needed here. There was a murder. Lee: What the fuck?? Opening Sequence ---- Lee gets out of the plane and takes a taxi. He orders the taxist to drive to The Walking Dead Wiki Town, but the idiot does not speak AMERICAN. Stupid Taxist: ¿Qué? Lee, angry and nervous because he wants to know what the fuck is going on on his town, punches the taxist in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. He grabs him and pushes him outside, jumping to the driver seat. He steps on the gas pedal and speeds up like Paul Walker in Fast and Furious (RIP bro). Lee arrives at the town to find every citizen of it on the central square, in a circle, observating a body. Upon noticing him, Kenny walked to him, followed by his BODYGUARD, Negan. Lee: I came here as fast as I could. Luv u bro no homo. He hugged Kenny as the both kissed their cheeks, a common greeting on the town. Lee: Who died? Who killed? Kenny: Well, you won't believe it, but... Looks like our MAFIA is striking again. Back to killing, maybe they got tired of just stealing money from everyone. They got Sam this time. Lee: Sam? Sam Buckley? He wasn't perfection and shit? How did he died? Kenny: Yeah, turned out he wasn't perfect. Take a look. Definetly MAFIA work. Fulla holes. Lee observed the dead body of Sam. He was shot multiple times at his chest and head, and had a dildo snuck on his ass. Upon further inspection, Lee noticed a death note on Sam's dildo. "FOR THE FAMILY! FUCK YOU, SPY CUNT!" Kenny: Is not like we give a shit about Sam or not, but the MAFIA is back again, you see? Lee: Yeah. Damn. I don't suppose you have any clues? Kenny: Nah. Everybody, you might remember our beloved SHERIFF, mr. Lee Dixon. I know you are very scared with the murder of Sam Buckley, but- Grave: I ain't fucking scared! Fuck Sam! Masta, Kaley and Hippo: Yeah! Ghost: I agree! I AGREE! Kenny: Because the next one can be one of you... So I brought back the man that I know can deal with this situation. Now move along, there's nothing to see here. Everyone went back to their houses that were all falling to pieces. Naruto, the JESTER tripped over a banana peel and shoved his face on cow shit. Naruto: this taste like beth Only Lee, Kenny, Negan and another guy that Lee never saw before remained in the square. The guy approached them and introduced himself. Tommy: My name is Tommy. Tommy Grimes. Kenny designated me to be your sidekick in this mistery. Im a INVESTIGATOR and I was handling the MAFIA until your arrival. Lee: Sup. Tommy: Sup. Lee: Sup. Tommy: Sup. Kenny: Sup. Negan: Sup. Naruto: soap taste good. Kenny: It's getting late. You know the rules, only LOOKOUTs can stay away from their houses at night. Juan and Dom will do it. Juan: Sup. Tommy: Sup. Lee: Sup. Lee went to his house that was the oldest ever because he didn't went there in like 5 years and slept at the bed made of cobwebs. At the morning he got out early and found everyone at the square again. A dead body layed on the ground. LOOKOUT Dom was killed, holes all over him. Lee: Goddammit. Cast In order of appearance *Sheriff Lee Dixon *Lee's Whores *Mayor Kenny *Stupid Taxist *BodyGuard Negan *Spy Sam Buckley (Corpse) *Vigilante Gravelord *Veteran Grand Masta *Escort Kaley *Medium Insane Hippo *Amnesiac Ghost Wolf *Jester Naruto *Investigator Tommy *Lookout Juan *Lookout Dom (No Lines) Deaths *Spy Sam Buckley - Shot, dildo snuck on ass. *Lookout Dom - Shot Trivia *First appearance of Lee Dixon. *First appearance of Tommy Grimes. *First appearance of Kenny. *First appearance of Negan. *First appearance of Gravelord. *First appearance of Grand Masta. *First appearance of Kaley. *First appearance of Insane Hippo. *First appearance of Ghost Wolf. *First appearance of Juan. *First (and Last) appearance of Sam Buckley. (Corpse) *First (and Last) appearance of Dom. Category:Issues Category:TOTWDW Issues Category:Town of The Walking Dead Wiki Category:Tommy